wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Murrayfan54/Murray's Shirt Review
This is one episode I've been waiting to review. Without further ado, let's begin. Murray is getting some lunch stuff for the bar-b-q at Wigglehouse & greets the viewer. He holds the plates in one hand and the mustard in his arm. Not a good idea, pal. He puts pressure on the bottle and it spouts on his Red Shirt. He is forced to have to look for a spare shirt. In his box of spare shirts, he finds a couple of teddy bears, a small red sombrero, one of Greg's spare shirts, but not a red shirt. He goes in his room to change. He finds a Hawaiian shirt (at least I think it is), but he goes back to change. Then he finds a black skivvy, (which, with his black trousers make it look like he's wearing a jumpsuit) but it gets too sweaty & changes back to the t-shirt. He grabs everything and goes out to the front yard where everybody is having fun. Jeff is sleeping, Anthony and Greg are grilling the food, Wags & Captain are having a catch and Dorothy is spectating the catch. Murray walks outside and everybody is asking "Who's is that?" This is where the episode starts to take a nosedive. How can you recognize a person based on what they wear, not what they sound like? It just makes everybody look oblivious & stupid. Murray is confused as to why his friends can't recognize him. Greg greets Murray and Anthony does the same. He tries to explain to them who he is, but they don't care. He decides to prove his claim by picking up his guitar and playing "Get Ready To Wiggle", but they still don't believe him. Anthony says "Maybe Murray could give you some lessons." *face palm* He IS Murray, he shouts, but they still don't care. He does his Murray dance and they still don't recognize him. He turns to Captain and he doesn't recognize him. He then turns to Dorothy, but she gets distracted by Greg, giving her a Rose Petal Sandwich. Captain tries to play ball with Wags, but it gets thrown amiss. It hits a red shirt on the laundry hanger. Murray goes inside to change and throws away the other shirt... only for Jeff to wear it on accident. Here we go again.... So ends this review. My final thoughts: It was mediocre. Sloppy writing, making most of the main characters look like idiots, not one of the best episodes of the first season, and probably my least favorite episode of Season 1 thus far. I give it a 1.9/5. It had a nice concept, Murray loses his red shirt now has to wear a different one, but the way they handled it here, along with the execution, was just bad, at least in my opinion. What are your thoughts? Sound off in the comments! My next review will be out in the first week of June. I have performance assessments this week and finals the following week, and school is way more important than something like this. Either way, wish me luck with finals and Keep on Wiggling! -Fataday Category:Blog posts